


Embracing Love

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in 4A [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Robin and Regina have trouble staying away from  each other after Marian returns; Robin and Regina spend the night together at Robin’s camp, just before the Curse of Shattered Sight hits Storybrooke.





	Embracing Love

It’s quite late when he sees her standing in the distance, just at the edge of his camp, and he smiles—he’d begun to lose hope that she might reconsider, that she might take him up on the offer to spend another night together.

The fire has died down and only he, Will Scarlet and Little John remain awake—awake discussing preparations for the Snow Queen’s impending curse—a topic that’s hardly one that should have him grinning broadly from ear to ear. He stands and they follow his gaze; he hears Little John mutter something, but ignores it, as he takes a few steps forward, calling her name and waving her closer.

She steps forward tentatively, smiling awkwardly as he meets her and drops a kiss on her cheek.

“You’re here,” he says in near disbelief—she’d been so adamant before, adamant that what happened in her vault was a one-time thing, and he’d half-heartedly agreed. He knew that he should stay away—he was, after all, a married man and a man who honored his vows. Yet years had passed and his heart had moved on—his heart had found love again and he couldn’t reconcile how denying that love and hurting the woman who’d taught him how to feel again and made him feel so alive was the honorable thing to do. “I’m so glad that you reconsidered. I was beginning to lose hope that you would.”

She nods, “I just…didn’t want to be…alone.” She shrugs her shoulders, scoffing at herself. “So much for being a better person,” she murmurs, her eyes looking away from him.

“Regina,” he begins, reaching out and tipping up her chin, “I know that blasted book has cast you as a villain in almost every story, but you’re much more complex than that.” He pauses waiting for her eyes to meet his; he smiles when they do. “And so is our situation.”

 “I knew you’d say something like that,” she tells him with a grin. She hesitates for a moment and then her smile fades. “If Ingrid’s curse…”

“No,” he says firmly. “We’re not talking about that.”

“But, if…”

“Regina,” he interjects, reaching out and stroking her cheek. “Only a few hours ago, you were filled with so much hope for your future—for our future. Don’t let some ridiculous…”

“The Curse of Shattered Sight is hardly ridiculous.”

“It’s not even certain it’ll happen,” he reminds her. “You said it yourself—there may be a way to stop it. Belle agreed and so did Emma.” He grins, “Have faith.”

She nods and grins back, but her grin is filled with doubt. “I just…I don’t think I could stand to have the people I love…see me that way,” she admits in a quiet voice. “I finally have Henry back in my life, and I have you and Roland, and…” She trails off, shaking her head.

“I told you last night that I was in love with you and I meant that. I know who you were. I know your past and I love you anyway.” He smiles, “Regina, nothing can change that.”

“Knowing something and seeing the proof of it are two very different things,” she murmurs. He watches as she takes a deep breath. “When I got home, there was a note from Henry saying that he was staying at Emma’s. And that’s fine, but…” her voice trails off and she looks up at him, looking him square in the eye. “But if this is the last night that I am going to be this version of me, I want to spend it with…with someone…I love.”

His smile deepens at her admission. “Well, then you’ve certainly come to the right place,” he tells her, reaching out and gently tugging her forward toward the center of the camp.

With her hand in his, he says goodnight to the others, grateful that Will not only returns the sentiment to him but also to Regina. He sighs softly, wishing that things could be different—wishing that neither of them had to feel uncomfortable for the way they felt, wishing that their choice to choose love wasn’t a choice that was met with judgment and guilt.

Taking her hand, he leads her to his tent, opening the zipped flap and stepping in before offering her his hand along with a sheepish smile. She takes it easily, stepping inside and looking around the small, compact space.

“I know it’s not quite what you’re used to…”

“It’s cozy,” she says, turning back and smiling. “I didn’t expect it to be so…cozy.”

“I like to think so,” he tells her with a nod. “I have all the essentials— a lantern that only extinguishes when I flip a switch, a comfortable cot, a pillow and a warm blanket…” he says as he reaches up and touches his fingertips to the canvas tarp above them, “…something to keep the wind and…prying eyes away.”

At that she grins, arching her eyebrow. “Prying eyes?”

“Well,” he begins with a soft chuckle, “Though it’s not often that I  _entertain_  I can assure you, m’lady, that we will have our privacy.”

“Oh,” she murmurs, smiling somewhat sheepishly. “Speaking of privacy, where does Roland sleep?”

“In the tent beside mine,” he says, moving closer to her. “He’s a sound sleeper—always sleeps through the night and can sleep through any storm. I assure you, he won’t be joining us until well after the sun’s come up.” He pauses as he reaches her, placing his hands on her waist, “Assuming, of course, that you’ll stay through the night.”

Her cheeks flush a little, “Does the offer for breakfast still stand?”

“Always,” he murmurs as he leans in and trails a feathery kiss along her jaw. Her head tilts back, allowing him more access to her and he grins against her skin, dragging his lips from her jaw to her neck. “I missed you.”

“You last saw me a few hours ago,” she murmurs in reply, laughing softly. He grins against her skin, dragging his lips from her jaw to her neck. “And it was just last night…”

“Last night was wonderful,” he breathes, his hand pressing firmly against the small of her back, drawing her closer against him. He holds her tight in his arms, reluctantly dragging his lips away from her skin just long enough to smile coyly, “Perhaps tonight can rival it.”

His smile deeps as her a grin stretches across her lips, “That sounds like a challenge.”

“That’s one way to look at it,” he murmurs, as he leans in. “But sometimes…” he tells her, brushing his lips over hers, “…things are just better…” his lips sweep across her jaw, “…the second time around,” he concludes, as he catches her ear lobe between his lips.

“Ooh…” she breathes, letting her head fall to the side. He smiles against her skin—their future may be uncertain and they may not know what even tomorrow will bring; but there is one thing that he’s certain of—tonight won’t be a night she’ll soon forget.

__

Their clothes have been discarded and long forgotten—replaced by roaming hands and warm succulent lips. His hands have settled at her hips and her arms are curled around his back, as they kiss, and only a few thin layers of fabric remain between them.

His hands slide down and his fingers slip between the black lace and her olive skin; he pulls back, breaking the kiss and smiling as he watches her chest rise and fall as she tries to catch her breath. He takes a step forward and she takes a step back, forcing his hands to rub against her skin. He does this once more and then again, until her knees hit the back his cot. She looks behind herself and then back at him, her bottom lip catching between her teeth, as his hands pull her the black lace panties over her hips and down her thighs. She looks down, and then slowly casts her eyes up ward as she reaches for his hand, drawing it between her legs. Her eyes close as his fingers make contact—swiping once before he pulls his hand away, eliciting a soft whimper from her as he eases her down onto the cot.

Kneeling in front of her, he pulls the lace panties down her legs and drops them to the floor, then gently pushes her knees further apart. He can feel her eyes on him and he can feel her anticipation mounting as he leans in closer—kissing up and down the length of her inner thigh. The kisses are soft and wet and he comes so close to the spot where she wants him—so close that he knows she can feel his breath against her and knows that it’s driving her mad.

“Robin, please,” she murmurs in a husky whisper as his lips press against her skin as she rolls her hips toward him. “Please…please…”

And then he flicks his tongue against her, his eyes cast upward and watch as her head falls back.  Once more, he flicks his tongue hard against her clit, before dragging it up and down the length of her. He smiles against her as she begins to wither beneath him. He continues, licking and sucking and twirling his tongue around her clit—carefully and deliberately not touching it—not yet.

He looks up as her hips thrust forward and a low moan escapes her. Her eyes are closed and one hand is grabbing at the sheets while the other kneads her breast. Grinning, he pulls back, watching as her brow furrows and her eyes flutter open. “No, don’t…stop. Not yet…” His grin widens as he slips a finger into her, pumping it in and out a couple of times before inserting a second finger, and again, a low moan escapes her and she grabs harder at the sheets.

His fingers pump in and out, slowly at first, twisting and curling before picking up he picks up the pace. Her moans are becoming more frequent and she’s pushing her hips harder at him, and as he gazes up her body, he can see a smile on her lips. Licking his lips, he leans in and finally, flicks his tongue hard against her clit. He sucks hard as he feels her back arch, and he pumps his fingers faster, curling them just so as she cries out, bucking against his mouth as she reaches her climax.

He smiles satisfactorily as he pulls his fingers away and drags his lips up her body, trailing kisses up her stomach, between her breasts and to her neck as he climbs into bed with her. He takes his time, letting her come down from her high—kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to her. Finally, after a few minutes, she reaches out and pulls his face to hers, pulling him into a deep, sensuous kiss.

Holding both sides of his face, her tongue dances around his—one hand finds the back of his head and her fingers tangle in his hair, drawing him deeper into the kiss, while the other hand caresses his jaw. He can feel himself growing harder as his body rubs against hers and he reaches down and tugs off the boxer briefs that separate him from her.

Shifting himself over her, he’s careful not to break the kiss as he slides into her.  He closes his eyes, groaning against her mouth as her breath catches.  He stays there for a moment, still and inside of her, enjoying the silky warmth that envelops him. He feels her hips begin to move and her knees draw upward as he breaks the kiss, grinning down at her as he begins to rock his hips back and forth.

“Oh, god…” she breathes, “That feels so good.”

He grins at the encouragement, pulling himself up and taking hold of her knees, picking up his pace as he moves in and out of her. He feels her beginning to tighten and he thrusts harder—and then harder until he feels her explode against him. Her breath becomes ragged as her grip on the sheets loosens, and in turn, he slows down his pace. Leaning forward, he sinks into her and kisses his way up her body until he reaches her mouth, kissing her softly and tenderly as she recovers.

He continues the slow thrusts, pulling out almost completely before slowly pushing himself back in. He continues to kiss her and the back of his fingers caress her jaw. Slowly, he picks up the pace, sliding in and out of her until he feels himself tightening. His hips move faster upon command, he breathy, sultry voice driving him mad until he finally reaches his climax.

After a few moments, he slips out of her and settles at her side, reaching between her legs. He presses two fingers firmly against her clit, rubbing in a circular motion until she’s bucking against his hand, crying out as she loses control for the third time that evening.

Her chest rises and falls as she tries to catch her breath and he grins slyly at her, “Did I meet the challenge?”Her eyebrows arch and she laughs, nodding her head as she swallows hard, still trying to steady her breath and gain composure. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

__

They’re lying together beneath the blanket and her head his pressed against his shoulder and his fingers are sliding up and down her side. The lantern’s light is set to a dim setting, just enough to create a soft glow. She presses a warm kiss against his chest and then turns her face up to look at him, “I’m glad that I changed my mind tonight.”

“I am, too,” he tells her, his voice soft and sincere.

“Robin,” she sighs, “What are we doing?”

“That’s not obvious?” He asks, his eyebrow arching as he grins. But she doesn’t grin back. Her eyes are worried, and he knows that she’s thinking about the impending curse, thinking about this marital status, and thinking about all the reasons she doesn’t deserve a happy ending. He softens, reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ear, “What we’re doing is making the most out of a terrible situation—embracing love and choosing not live out lives in limbo.”

She nods, and lays her head back against his chest. He’s not sure that she accepts his answer.  “When it’s just us…when it’s just you and me…it’s so much easier to think that things will just…magically work themselves out, that we’ll find a way to be together, find a way to be happy for more than just a few stolen moments.”

“Perhaps it will work out,” he suggests, dropping a kiss against her hair.

“Perhaps,” she murmurs back.

“I think that missing page is proof that it’s, at the very least, possible.”

“Maybe,” she says, her voice growing softer. “I hope so. I really, really hope so.”

He pulls her closer and reaches over to turn off the light. “Hang onto that hope, Regina,” he tells her, knowing that she’ll need it in the morning. She nods against his chest, murmuring a reply that’s hardly audible. He kisses her again hoping more than anything that she’ll finally get her happy ending—a happy ending that he’ll be a part of.


End file.
